Crash Queens and Motor Babies
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Look alive, sunshine! This is for all you Crash Queens and motor babies! Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise! R&R! My Chemical Romance: Danger Days
1. Finding Spikez

Ok, so I've had this idea after listening and watching Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys, Na Na Na and SING, over and over again. This is my take on it, with an extra character or two along with it. This story will have many sequals that will hopefully also include other songs from the album, like The Only Hope for Me Is You, Bulletproof Heart, and Planetary (GO!) So I hope you like it, and may I remind you, this came from my head and Gerard knows what my head is filled of! :)

* * *

Fixing her mask, Spikez continued her way down the blazing, hot dirt road. Gripping her arm, she attmepted to stop the flow of blood. She groaning in pain, kicked a rock, and tried to keep her mind off of the ambush her and her group just went through.

There were about 20 of them, plus a few SCARESCROWS. Her, and her group, Radioactive Blast, Sly Bomb, Free Sky, and Poison Roseta, attempted to beat all of them. Sly bomb was the first to go, shot right in the stomach. Then went Poison Roseta, direct beam to the head, same happened to Free Sky. Radioactive Blast was hit over ten times before he went down, leaving Music Spikez the only one alive.

After killing off around half of what was left of the ten that remained, Spikez managed to escape unhurt, that is untill one shot her in the shoulder. Singing a string of swears, Spikez shot at them untill she managed to hide behind a rock. Undetected by the idiot Drac's, she remained there untill they all gave up and left.

"Stupid Drac's and SCARECROWS, got nothin' better to do than ghost my group," she mummbled to herself, draggging her feet slightly on the dirt. She didn't care if her vans got destroyed, they had seen better days. So had her jeans, and shirt, and jacket. Point is, all of her had seen better days than this.

Stopping to look at the strip of dirt road, Spikez was sure she wasn't far from Zone four at the very least. Or maybe she wasn't far from Zone six, either way, she wasn't far from shelter. Continuing on, she said a string of swears. Her wound was getting bad, and if she didn't find someone or shelter soon, she was in deep shiz.

Her wandering continued for a nother hour or so, and by then, the sun was going down. The sunset was perfectly alined with the road, almost like one of those old adventure movies that Spikez had seen when she was younger, before all of this happened. And like perfect timing, a car appeared in front of that sunset, on that road. It made Spikez chuckle a bit.

Watching the ground, she heards it come and go. Spikez sighed, and continued down the street. She didn't care if it was a car full of Drac's, all that she cared about was her group, and how she was going to survive without them.

Screeching came from behind her, signaling that the car was turning around. Picking up her pace, Spikez grabbed her gun, turned, and aimed, all while running. She stopped, though, when she saw how battered up and destroyed it was, and how much spray paint it was covered in.

Killjoys!

Thanking her lucky stars, she waved down the car with her only free hand, groaning every now and then thanks to her wound. Her step began to get more wozzy after a while, as she soon relized she was loosing to much blood. Coming up and stopping next to her was a car full of Killjoys. The driver, an extremly hot looking red head, got out and walked over to Spikez.

"Hey, we saw you walking. Are you ok?" He asked, noticing the large amount of blood that covered Spikez green biker jacket. Shaking her head slowly, she staggered to the left, almost falling to the ground, if it hadn't been for the man. "Whoa! Ok, your losing to much blood, we have to get you to Dr.D. Kobra! Jet! Make some room in the back, we've got a live one!"

Picking Spikez up, the guy carefully handed her to Jet through the big empty space where the window was suppose to be. Jet then passed her onto Kobra, who let her lay her head on his lap. Spikez vision was going blurry as she watched the red head run to the drivers side. In a flash, he was in the seat and already driving. Looking back quickly, he gave a worried expression to Jet and Kobra.

In a reasuring tone, he said to Spikez, "You'll be ok. We won't let a fellow Killjoy get hurt or die."

Nodding slowly, Spikez felt her eyes become heavy. After a while of watching the blurry figure infront of her look back and forth between the road and herself, she passed out. Her entire world going black.

~...~

Spikez groaned, as Kobra traced the cut along her shoulder lightly. It was deep, and bleed profoundly, so much that it was drenching Kobra's favorite pair, and one of his only pairs, of skinny jeans. But still, he knew that he would have to sacrifice that for the health of the girl. A gleam got his attention, as a ray of sun blinded his right eye. Reaching for the object that was causing him to go blind, Kobra found a gun in her back pocket.

Eyeing it carfully, he noticed a symbol, next to it, kanji wirtting. The symbol was a shuriken and behind it was a music note. The gun itself was an orange color, the symbol and name, a deep purple. Along the sides were stripes. "Yo, Posion. I've got her gun."

"Really?"Posion asked, cautiously looking back, just for a second, to see the orange gun in Kobra's hands.

"Yeah, I don't understand a word on it though. Its all in kanji writing. I like the symbol on it." He said, slowly placing the gun back in her back pocket. Jet eyed the gun as Kobra placed it back, watching as Spikez's body began to tremble. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the lower half of her body while Kobra grabbed her upper half, holding it closely. "Poison, please tell me where there already. She's getting worse."

"Shit," Posion said under his breath. "Kobra, apply pressure to the wound, fast. Jet, try to keep her down, she's going into a seizure. Hopefully, it will stop in a few."

Both nodded and went to work fast. Kobra took the bandana from his neck and wrapped it around the wound on Spikez shoulder. Jet held her body down while Kobra was busy tying the bandana. "You owe me a new bandana after this," Kobra mummbled to Spikez, but only got a grunt in return. Satisfied with the anwser, Kobra took it as an 'Okay.'

"Kobra, pay attention! This is no time to mourn the loss of a bandana!" Jet said, still holding Spikez. Her seizure was just calming down, but it didn't end untill she let out a periding scream, like something had just stabbed her in the heart. She began to flair around. Swearing, Kobra and Jet grabbed her and held her down, making sure that she didn't hit anyone, or fall to the floor.

Getting worried, Ghoul turned around. "Posion," he said with a scared tone in his voice.

"I know! I know! Were almost there! Thank god we didn't bring Grace, she would be freaking out more than any of us right now," Poison yelled, reving the engine from 80 mph to 130 mph. Backlash hit the group, sending Kobra and Jet forward, along with Spikez, but the two's grasp didn't release from her.

"Where here-" Ghoul began, seeing the little shack in the middle of the desert, but he was cut off when Poison began to spin out.

"Shit!" They all screamed, exept for Spikez, at the same time as Poision slammed on the breaks. The car came to a stop, inches away from Dr.D's run-down shack.

Posion's face paled, while Ghoul fainted in the seat. Kobra was paralyzed in his seat, his hands gripping Spikez's jacket until his knuckles went white. Jet, was smiling saying 'Let's do it again!' over and over, gaining concerned glances from the others.

"Jet," Poision said, blinking slowly at the smiling Killjoy. "Are you sure your not on something?"

Giving a confused look to his friend, Jet shook his head. "I'm pretty sure i'm not. Well maybe I am..." He gave a long thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I really have no idea."

Looking at Ghoul, they both nodded to each other. "We check the food next time," Ghoul said.

Poison nodded. "Yep." He said, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car, walking up to the shack, he knocked lightly on the beam of wood that acted as a door. Stepping out of the way, he allowed Dr.D, Grace, and Show Pony to step out of the shack. Seeing Poison, Dr.D gave a smile.

"Well Killjoys. About time you got here!"

* * *

Ugh, I can't think straight today. First my word stops working, then I had dance. Now I'm tired, but hey at least I finished this chapter! So as you can tell, 'Spikez' is my O.C. Her full Killjoy name and real name will be explained later after she wakes up. This story goes along with Na Na Na, the next will be the sequal and will go to SING. I don't know what will happen after that, but I have something planned out for the near future. Anyways, I'm blabbing on. Please review!


	2. Cleaning Wounds is Never Fun

...No reviews...Now i'm sad. :( Oh, well! I don't really care, all I care is my passion for writting. Anyways, here's chapter two! Have fun.

* * *

Poison retold the story to Dr. D , telling him about the girl they found wandering Route Guano alone, and how she was injured, real bad. At the same time, Kobra, Jet, and Ghoul were all getting Spikez safely into the shack.

"Don't worry, Show Pony will have her all fixed up. Won't you Pony?" said Dr. D, patting Poison's shoulder. Both looked at Pony, who nodded in response and skated off into the shack. Grinning, Dr. D made his way over and held the boared for Poison. "You coming of what?"

"Yeah," he said, walking inside to see his enitre group, even Grace, hanging over the bed/table where they had put Spikez. Pony was taking off her jacket, so that he could get easier access, and handed it to Grace.

"We're gonna need to either wash this, or get her a new one," she, motiong to the big gash and large amounts of blood on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but that can wait," Show Pony began as he removed the white tank top she had on, leaving Spikez in only her bra and jeans. "Nice tank top." Pony eyed the flames on the tank top and handed it to Grace who nodded and gave a small 'Yeah.'

Pony reached over and grabbed a small first aid kit off of a shelf above the table and took out some gauze, liquid stiches, and a regual kit of stiches. "We'll need both, and some of this too." He grabbed some rubbing alcohol and shook the bootle, confirming that there the contents were in there.

Posion cringed, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Kobra and Ghoul do the same. Rubbing alcohol was never a fun thing to have used on cuts. "Poison, Ghoul, Jet, Kobra. Hold her down while I clean the cut. She's likely to thrash around and smack me or something if we don't."

Each nodded and grabbed an arm or a leg. Ghoul and Poison got the arms, while Kobra and Jet got the legs. Pony put a dab of alcohol on some gauze and hovered it above the cut. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Yep."

"Good to go."

"Just do it already!"

Pressing the guaze into the cut, Pony pressed hard, making sure to stop the excess bleeding while cleaning the cut out. Sensing the pain in her shoulder, Spikez eyes shot open and she began to scream. She tried to move, but the four held her down as best as they could.

"Danm! She's strong!" Ghouls yelled over Spikez frantic screaming. Pony stuck his tounge out as he swipped the wound with the gauze.

"Only a few more seconds," he mummbled, seeing the four struggle with the girl. Spikez screams dimmed and she fell bacck down on the table, half awake, as Pony finished up and took the alcohol and blod stained gauze away from the wound. Throwing the gauze away, Pony then grabbed the liquid stiches. Posion sighed, along with Kobra and the other two, when the relized their job was done. Seeing this, Pony waved at them. "I need you guys to keep her down again. No resting."

Kobra groaned, mumbbling a string of swears to himself. Poison smack his brother upside the head at his actions. "No swearing, at least, not now."

Standing in heir postions, Pony nodded and began to apply the liquid stiches. Spikez moved a bit, not thrashing around a much as when Pony put the rubbing alcohol in her cut, which was good for the others. Pony pressed the wound together, sealing the gluey substance and waited for it to dry. He wrapped some guaze around the wound for support. Smiling to himself he signaled for Poison and the others to let go.

"Done, for now at least. Once the glue drys and she's more awake, we can put in the real stiches. If she's a fast healer, then we won't need to."

Dr. D made his was over and patted Pony on the shoulder. "Good job. Now, how about we leave our guest here to rest alone. She'll rest easier without all the noise."

"One of us should stay in here with her, just incase she wakes up," Ghoul suggested, earning nods from the others. Dr. N nodded himself and looked at Poison.

"Poison, why don't you look after her? She'll most likely be out for a couple of hours or so, depending on how much blood she lost. Could be a few days or weeks, at the least. We don't have blood here in the desert, so her bodies just gonna have to mak it's own and untill then, I apoint you the duty of watching her."

Posion looked dumbfounded at the elder infront of him, "Why me?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Your the only one I trust out of your little group of fools," Dr.D said in a wispear to Poison. He was telling the truth, if Kobra looked after her, he would easily get disracted with practicing his karate moves and leave her. If it was Ghoul, he would most likely do the same, only it would be the Trans-am he'd be distracted by. And Jet, well he would just walk away and say 'screw it.' Which left Poison. Sighing, he gave up in defeat and sat in a chair next to the table.

"Fine, I'll do it," he mummbled un happily, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish way. Kobra smiled and patted his brother on the head, messing up his hair.

"Good brother," he said, biting his lip, trying to hold back a chuckle. Posion glared at him with a glare threatening to bite him. Kobra relised the look in his brothers eyes and quickly left. Everyone else left with a 'See you later' and disapeared outside.

Most likely, they were all just going down the road to the dinner. Hearing the Trans-Am revve up and leave, Posion let out a groan of desperation. Twisting his head to the side, he looked at Spikez. Shirtless and only in a bra, how nice. Looking away from the half-naked, sleeping, teen, and up to the ceiling, Posion closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why me?"

* * *

This chapter sucked so much! Anyways, reviews are so nice please, even if they are flames. Wait no, flames are used to burn Bl/ind. :) There, now everything works out! :D


	3. Spikez's Up!

Yay! Reviews! I love you all! :D Anyways, heres and anwser for a question, there will be a pairing. Its gonna be a secret for a while, or unless your like super smart and can automatically figure it out. :P Either way, I won't tell. Story, now!

* * *

Two weeks passed. Poison was left in charge of Spikez, or to them, the girl. Every once in a while, Ghoul , Kobra, or Jet would visit, along with Grace. Dr. D, of course, had to come back to do his radio broadcasts, but was too busy to watch over the girl, leaving Poison to keep doing his 'Job' of babysitting her.

"Jet! Can you please watch her!" Posion said, as he latched onto his friends leg. Jet groaned at how childish his friend was acting and shook him off.

"Posion, it's only been two weeks," Jet began, before being interupted.

"Yeah, TWO weeks! Do you know how insane you can get by just siting in a shack all day, watching over, that," he pointed a finger to the still sleeping Spikez, who by this time was fully dressed, and not half naked. Show Pony had cleaned, sewed, and placed the clothes back on her. He had also stiched up the last of the stiches. Poison looked to Jet. "That ,_thing_, has been keeping me here all this time!"

Jet sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly. "Posion, that thing your talking about, is a girl. A girl that YOU saved from dying. Is this how you should treat a injured Killjoy? By calling them a thing?"

Poison's eyes widened in reliazation as he bowed his head down. "No," he said, shaking his head. Jet smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Your doing a good thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Kobra gave me the same talk yesterday," Posion said, as he shoo'd his friend off of him. He did not liked to be touched, it was one of the many things he despised, next to needles. Shuddering at the though, Posion let out a sigh.

Jet looked at him in confusion, "Kobra was here?" Posion nodded slowly, as if Jet didn't just hear a word he said.

"Yeah, where do you think he was?"

"Damn idiot told me he was getting coffee! Should have known!"

Now it was Poison's turn to look at his friend in confusion, "Jet, it's 2019! There is no coffee anywhere but Battery City!" He gave a sigh, before wrinkling his forehead. He glanced over to Spikez, who he relized had moved to lay on her side. "Wait, what?"

"Wait, what, what?" Jet asked, as Poison pushed him out of the way, and walked over to Spikez. He hovered above her in confusion. How could she move, she was suppose to be in some sort of coma or something. Well, at least, thats what Posion was told. Spikez groaned and formed a little ball as she got the feeling of someone watching her.

"She's moving," Posion said, as he grabbed Jet's jacket. He hit the table, casuing Spikez to flinch at the sudden movement.

"Don't wanna get up, Poison." Both froze at Spikez mumbling. She turned over onto her other side and began to mummble again. "Too early."

Posion blinked in confusion, "You heared her to right?"

Jet nodded, reasuring his friend that he had heard right. She was talking about Poison in her sleep. Spikez moved again, the unsettling sense of eyes was still lingering around her. She groaned a bit as she peeked open one of her eyes. Light blinded her as she shut it, but ajusted by blinking. She pciked herself up, but fell down when she relized she had no energy.

Posion and Jet watched the scene unfold infront of them. The girl was attempting to get up from the table, but was struggling to do so. After failing for the fifth time, she groaned and just layed there in annoyance. "Stupid SCARECROWS and their stupid ray guns," she mummbled, as after another failed attempt, Spikez managed to sit up on her own.

Her back was to the two, so she didn't know that they were there. Feeling eyes on her again, Spikez flipped to face Poison and Jet. Both blinked blankly at her as she looked at them in confuison. "This isn't Route Guano." She asked in confusion, at the two.

Ray held a hand to his mouth and yelled, "Pony! She's up!"

The sound of roller blades came from the room next to them and Pony entered with a concerned look on his face. "She's up?" He asked, skating over to spikez and quickly inspected her. Spkez gave Pony a confused look as he poked her shoulder.

"OW!" Spikez yelled, slapping Pony's hand away from the stiches. She rubbed her shoulder in pain and stuck a tounge out at him. "No touchie!"

Spikez then froze when she relized what she was doing. She was sticking her tounge out, at a random stranger, whom she had just meet. Another thing popped into her mind when she relized that she was also in a place that she did not know of.

That was never a good thing in her mind.

"Hun, thats not nice," Pony began as he grabbed the first aid kit from the counter,"now put it back in the mouth."

Spikez quickly hide her tongue from Pony and nodded. Pony smiled, opening the kit and grabbing a roll of gauze. "Roll up your sleve please."

Rolling up her jacket sleeve, Spikez saw gauze already on her arm, but it was covered in dried blood. Ew. As Pony began to unwrap the bloodied gauze, Spikez noticed the others in the room. Poison and Jet. Without opening her mouth, Pony anwsered her unsaid question.

"You wanna know who we are, don't you?" Spikez nodded slowly. Pony didn't look up from his work and continued talking. "My name's Pony, Show Pony. The other two are Jet Star and Party Poison."

Posion stepped in and responded, "Pony, I think we can introduce ourselves."

A finger touched Poison's lips, casuing him to stop talking, "Hush, no one cares," Pony said, still not looking up from his work. Spikez let out a stiffled giggle as Pony took his finger from Poisons mouth.

Poison gagged at bit after the finger left his lips and quickly ran behind Jet. "He scares me."

"I know he does, but he's the only one who knows how to take care of our injury's, so we'll just have to deal," Jet said as he patted Poison's shoulder lightly.

Pony smiled as he finished up bandaging up Spikez stiches into some new gauze. "Done," he said, placing the guaze roll back into the kit. He took the kit and put it back on the counter and hopped up onto the table with Spikez.

He looked at her and checked her other injuries, a few minor scrapes on her face that had cleared up after a week and giant cut on her hand, which Spikez hadn't noticed before. After he fiished with that he asked her some questions.

"Now, tell us. Who are you?"

Spikez looked around trying to avoid the question for as long as she could. Pony could obviously tell that she didn't want to anwser it and decided to skip it. "Well, if you don't want to anwser it, thats oka-"

"No," she interupted, "I'll anwser it. Just let me ask. You guys aren't SCARECROWS or DRACS in disguise, right?"

Pony nodded, "Nope, we're pure-blooded Killjoys, now tell us. Are you on of them?"

spikez gave him a serious look, "Would I be if I had this?" she pointed to her gauzed up arm, making Pony shake his head.

"I guess not. So, anyways, name please?"

Spikez let out a rasphy sigh as she propped her arm on her leg and used it to hold up her head.

"Name's Spikez, Music Spikez."

* * *

Done! Finally! :D

So, yeah. Sorry if these are so short. Thats just my writing style I guess...Anyways, reviews are nice! Please and Thankies! :)


End file.
